


[podfic] Sew your fortunes on a string

by colls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's Vegas week and despite everything, Dean's got his money on Sam showing up.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sew your fortunes on a string

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyryk (s_k)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sew your fortunes on a string](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629619) by [glovered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/pseuds/glovered). 



## DETAILS

**Text link (LJ):** [Sew your fortunes on a string](http://glovered.livejournal.com/94434.html) by glovered  
 **Notes:** Recorded for the cakehole swap. Thanks to eosrose for the CSS coding and fishpatrol for the Chibi!Dean 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?ecmf4dpmcffb5fm) | [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/?q5ne0bve5c4dbbl) | **Size:** 8 MB | **Duration:** 16:56
  * **[audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sew-your-fortunes-on-string) | Size:** 8 MB | **Duration:** 16:56

  
  
---


End file.
